


[杀破狼]《成语接龙》上篇（长顾）

by Crazy1124



Category: Priest - Fandom, 杀破狼 | Sha Po Lang - priest, 长顾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy1124/pseuds/Crazy1124





	[杀破狼]《成语接龙》上篇（长顾）

本文是甜甜那篇皇粮《蒸汽朋克版真心话大冒险》的延续。  
主要是想写些沙雕文字梗和大帅的作死瞎撩。  
糖向，放心食用。信我。  
   
同时，2018高考作文的江苏卷的核心词是“语言”，文字也是语言的一部分。所以这个也勉强充当今年高考作文的应景之作。  
   
   
   
太始三年，正月十六。  
自长庚登基以来，每年正月十六都停下手上的一切事务，在北行宫的温泉别院里为顾昀庆祝生辰。太始帝向来勤勉，也没什么奢靡的爱好，一年就这么放假一天自然也没有哪个不长眼的臣子去惹皇上的不快，还纷纷借着这个机会察言观色地拍几下马屁，称赞皇上身居至尊之位依然不忘昔日侯府养育的情分，诸如此类的阿谀之词传遍朝野，一时奉为父慈子孝的佳话。  
只有携眷回京述职的沈易听到父慈子孝这四个字时，脸色古怪地抽动一下。  
不过今年有些不一样。三年前顾昀揍服四境，换得了一时海清河晏、太平盛世，不想才过了三年，就有些野心之徒蠢蠢欲动。前阵子西北送来消息，有边境小国在暗中集结兵马，估计是想趁着大梁还没彻底恢复元气的时候捞点好处。西北边境一直有玄铁营镇着，只是这三年来大部分时候主帅都被皇上强行摁在京城疗养，是以总有那么些个胆子被太平养肥了的不知死活地来试探。  
顾昀收到这个消息时居然暗戳戳地高兴了一下。他在京城锦绣丛中躺得骨头都快酥了，这几年军务平顺没什么大事来烦他这四境统帅，闲得他整天除了招猫逗狗就是欺负沈家那只扁毛畜生，都快憋出毛病来了。难得碰上一个主动送上门来给他活动筋骨的，立刻小题大做地上书皇上，自请亲赴西北坐镇，化身人形蚊香驱散那些不长眼的蚊虫。  
顾某人的用心昭昭若揭，不过长庚原本也担心顾昀闲出病来，便睁一只眼闭一只眼地同意了安定侯的出征所请，只是把出发日期往后延，让顾昀过完正月十六的生辰再走。  
   
出征西北的队伍第二天便要开拔了，这晚在温泉别院的家宴就只邀请了几个自己人，酒也换成了西域进贡的低度数葡萄酒，配上产自西洋的高脚水晶杯，赏心悦目又不容易醉人。  
饭后笙歌渐消，葛晨和曹春花两个年轻人又撺掇起要玩余兴节目。  
顾昀去年被醋泡香椿恶心得死去活来，此时一听，尸虫一样的口感仿佛又阴魂不散地缭绕在舌尖，瞬间就毛发炸起三丈高：“玩什么余兴节目？不玩！谁玩我就吹笛子给谁听！”  
说罢他作势去摸后腰别着的笛子，满座皆惊，沈易大吼：“大帅住手！笛下留人！”  
——却摸了个空。顾昀回头一看，正正对上算无遗策的皇帝陛下温润如玉的微笑。长庚明知故问：“子熹怎么了，可是在找什么？”  
……小兔崽子，还挺能装。  
顾昀恨恨地舔了舔牙根，不敢明着和自家陛下叫板，索性死猪不怕开水烫地往后一仰，坐看他们能憋出什么坏水。  
众人一看大帅被皇上缴了械，皆松了一口气，葛晨热泪盈眶：“皇上圣明！”   
曹春花还想旧事重提：“去年我们玩的击鼓传花——”  
顾昀一记锋利的眼刀飞来。去年他被沈易连拐带逼地坑着吃了好几口醋泡香椿，此等深仇大恨刻骨铭心。他毫不怀疑今年沈易又想了些啥歪点子消遣他。  
顾帅姿态风流眼带桃花，在某些人的颜控滤镜下，连发眼刀都带着惊心动魄的美。小曹在美色的威胁和诱惑下，完全忘记了之前与沈易暗地里的约定，话语在嘴里毫无节操地拐了个一百八十度大弯：“——就不玩了，重复的东西没意思，我们来玩点别的。”  
沈易：“……？”  
什么玩意儿？怎么跟说好的不一样？隔壁房间放着的那个每条都能刨顾昀老底的花球，合着都白准备了？？？  
这见色忘义毫无底线的家伙！  
长庚不明就里，倒也凑趣顺着话头问：“小曹可是有什么提议？”  
曹春花哪有什么提议，方才不过是被美色迷了神智没管住自己的嘴，此时众人目光全部集中在他身上，沈易斜睨了他一眼，不屑中带着点看热闹的幸灾乐祸。不过曹春花不愧是自诩大梁间谍第一人，这点急智还是有的，眼珠一转便道：“我们来玩成语接龙吧。”  
一干大梁的文臣武将、栋梁股肱面面相觑。一般文人词臣玩余兴节目，无非就是吟诗作对、长歌当赋。这成语接龙……自从大家从蒙学毕业，就没再玩过了。  
长庚干咳一声：“小曹今天的提议，很有……那个，童趣嘛。”  
曹春花：“别误会，普通的成语接龙太没难度了，今天我们要玩的，是每个人要用上一家给的成语讲一个真实的故事，再接出一个成语传给下一家。谁讲不出，或者接不出成语的，罚。”  
“罚什么，酒三杯么？”顾昀懒洋洋地道，指间把玩着一根筷子，似笑非笑地望着长庚。长庚被看得心口一跳，差点就顺口答应了他，忙收敛心神避开美色的诱惑：“子熹不能喝酒。”说着，叫来一个内侍低声吩咐了几句，内侍点头，小跑离去。  
去年也是这般，皇上弄来的醋泡香椿把顾大帅恶心得半死。众人一看场景要重现了，幸灾乐祸地看向顾昀，眼里满是等待大戏拉开帷幕的期待。  
没多久，那个内侍匆匆赶回来，附在长庚耳边低声说了几句，长庚闻言瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看向顾昀。  
顾昀一直装神弄鬼地忍到现在，终于憋不住了，扔下筷子哈哈大笑。  
长庚又好气又好笑：“顾子熹，你贵庚？”  
顾昀从小和沈易一起长大，对于他每一寸的花花肠子都了如指掌，自然也毫不意外他会和曹春花暗地里密谋些小动作。大帅运筹帷幄料敌先机，先下手为强地断了敌方粮草，事先就吩咐亲卫捣毁了温泉别院所贮藏的所有香椿。这下可好，别说醋泡香椿了，连讨个春意长存的彩头都别指望了。  
笑毕，顾昀对着长庚一拱手：“陛下，这下子没香椿了，臣就勉为其难地饮酒作罚，你看可好？”  
长庚微微一笑，温声道：“顾卿还真是对酒念念不忘。不过哪能让你勉为其难呢，不就是没了香椿么，找个其他东西代替就是。”说着，他从桌子上的甜点盘子里夹起一个糯米糍，泡在醋里，推到顾昀面前。  
顾昀：“…………”  
沈易：“哈哈哈哈！”  
说好的父慈子孝呢？孝在哪里？！  
顾昀一讨厌甜食，二讨厌黏黏的口感，三讨厌醋。这回倒好，醋泡糯米糍，三毒俱全。他想象了一下那口感，打了个冷战，脸色都变了。  
沈易哪里会放过折辱顾昀的机会，伸个头过来打趣道：“醋泡糯米糍啊，好创意！我说大帅，你可是怕了？没关系啊别逞强，你认个输，我们不会拿你怎样的。”  
——最多就是拿这件事调笑你个三年五载的。  
顾昀狠狠剜了他一眼，一甩袖子开始装起大尾巴狼：“谁说本帅怕了？不就是一碟小菜么，况且本帅未必会输。放马过来！”  
   
有了顾帅的首肯，游戏就正式开始了。葛晨说鉴于刚才陛下说大帅对酒念念不忘，那么第一个词就是念念不忘吧。陛下身为一国之君，理当打头阵。  
“念念不忘么……？”长庚低声重复了一遍，嘴角微弯地望向顾昀，眼里温润地荡漾着星河。顾昀抬眸回以轻轻一笑。  
虽然大家对于皇帝陛下的腻歪行径早已习以为常，却不代表甘愿就这么坐着观赏旁人的恩爱。  
陈轻絮轻轻咳了一声，煞风景地打断了两人的互相凝视：“陛下，您如果说对大帅念念不忘就太没难度了，换个别的吧。”  
“这样啊，”长庚稍一思忖，“那我说个子熹念念不忘的故事。那还是当年西洋军围城的时候……”  
当时西洋军兵临城下，先帝李丰上了红头鸢以身为旗，长庚持弓上了城墙，顾昀率重甲部队驻守城外。当城墙塌了，所有人都孤注一掷的时候，终于等来了援军。这场仗打得极其血腥惨烈，整个北大营连同统帅在内，几乎全部殁于此役。  
城破时，长庚被葛晨一掌劈晕过去了，醒来后第一件事就是满世界找顾昀，在城外目睹了顾昀被从一台西洋战车下挖出来，肋骨断了好几根，全身多处渗血。  
长庚当时心脏差点停跳 ，整个人颤抖得不受控制。  
后来整个皇宫搜罗出几根千年老参，但顾昀的命依然被悬在一根风中晃荡岌岌可危的蜘蛛丝上，而唯一能救他的陈轻絮，此时尚在千里之外。  
   
陈轻絮想起当年的昼夜疾驰，仍心有余悸：“我得到消息时立刻从关外往京城赶，一路跑死了好几匹马，就怕慢了一点就见不到侯爷了。”  
长庚道：“本来，你确实有可能赶不上了。第二天，御医说子熹恐怕撑不过当晚了……”  
长庚的声音停滞了一下。顾昀在桌底覆上他的手背，长庚反掌回握，方才继续说道：“当时我一直守在子熹的床边，后来体力不支昏睡了一下，做了个梦——”  
他梦见阴云笼罩的战场之上，顾昀一身白袍站立着，嘴角身上多处血污，唯有一双眼睛仿佛燃烧着的紫流金一般灼灼逼人。他手里紧紧握着一把割风刃，骨节因用力而隐隐发白。罡风掀起他的袍角，天地之间只见他一个倔强不屈的身姿。  
仿佛千秋社稷、江山百姓皆压在这个略有些细瘦的身躯上，霜雪刀刃都不能让这个脊梁弯折。  
长庚刚想往前走近一步，突然一阵失重猛然睁眼，发现自己的头从支撑的手臂上滑下，方才所见只是打盹中的梦境。眼前的顾昀依然双目紧闭地躺在床上，面如金纸气若游丝，全身裹满绷带的地方还在渗血。床边的御医看他醒来，摇摇头：“大帅依然没有恢复意识，喂不进药。再这样下去，今晚恐怕就熬不过了。”  
长庚胸口一片发麻。他想着方才梦境中顾昀的身姿，深深地吸了一口气，拿起床头斜靠着的割风刃，放进他手里。  
旁边的御医欲言又止，叹口气把头扭到一边。  
这时，一直毫无反应的顾昀在手指碰到割风刃的刹那，微微动了一下，继而慢慢地收紧，掌心的每个茧都与割风刃的棍身严丝合缝。  
一直紧紧盯着他的长庚心脏漏跳一拍。  
“御医——！！”  
   
“后来呢？后来大帅醒过来了么？”  
“没醒，不过人隐约有了意识，能喂进药了，这才撑到后来陈姑娘的到来。”  
顾昀也是第一次听到自己当时重伤昏迷时的情形。他台底的手指在长庚手背轻轻点几下以示安抚：“也就是当时才这样。现在如果再来一次，臣念念不忘的哪里轮得到割风刃，有陛下你就够了。”  
长庚狠狠地攥紧他的手，直直看进他眼里：“你还想再来一次？”  
顾昀一看说错话了，连道不敢不敢，同时调度了一个最深情的眼神给他。沈易曾蒙顾昀传授调情之技，此刻目睹实际应用才知道，当年教给他的那些敢情都只是九牛一毛，此刻看顾帅的亲身示范，眼神和笑容里都盛满了流动的蜜，方知此人于此道早已登峰造极。  
   
旁边的众人还没从唏嘘的战火硝烟、报国忠骨的故事里回过神来，猝不及防又被喂了一嘴狗粮，噎得直翻白眼。不过皇上在此，君让臣吃臣不得不吃，只能看天看花，眼不见为净。  
顾昀环顾一下左右，轻咳一声：“陛下，你的故事讲完了？下一个词是什么？”  
长庚侧头看向下一顺位的葛晨：“就……‘忘乎所以’吧。”  
 葛晨：“这个简单。我从来对陛下交代的任务都是尽心尽力、忘乎所以的！”  
众人不买账集体喝倒彩。顾昀笑骂着砸过来一颗花生：“混蛋小子！睁眼说瞎话，能让你忘乎所以的只有机甲和美食了吧？”  
曹春花一看机会难得，不给葛晨申辩的机会，抬手就灌了他一大杯酒，总算是出了去年的气。  
   
抹干净嘴边酒渍，葛晨给下一家接的词是“以一儆百”，同时把酒壶往曹春花的方向挪了挪，脸上写着满满的“别挣扎了喝酒吧”。  
他和曹春花从小一起长大，不管是雁回镇的假姑娘曹娘子，还是后来加入临渊阁后游走各地的千面间谍，曹春花都没有加入过军队或者从事过什么集体行动。葛晨非常笃定，这个词曹春花非喝不可了。  
   
曹春花抬手盖住就酒杯，翻了个白眼：“别急，谁说我说不出？”  
葛晨：“要说快说，说不出就赶紧来领罚吧！”  
曹春花想了想：“那我就讲个我在北疆时的故事吧。那个时候我奉令到在北蛮十八部里收集信息……”  
曹春花从小在语言和易容两项的天赋十分出众，当年被长庚派去北蛮潜伏了很长一段时间，还曾装扮成女奴游走于北蛮各大营帐中，收集到的信息对于后来的作战局势极有帮助。  
“当时我认识了其中一个部落的首领，他对我挺好的，后来知道了我的身份，还帮着我隐瞒。他发现了我不是女的，也不介意我……我这样，我还以为能像长庚大哥一样，我也找到我的侯爷了。”  
“后来呢？怎么没听你提起过？”长庚问道。  
“后来，我的大梁身份被发现，我连夜逃回来了，还是他帮我打的掩护。没多久，听说他帮我的事情被揭穿了。这也很正常，那些个部落的人，谁不是虎视眈眈他的位置。那阵子北蛮和大梁正打仗，通敌是重罪。”  
他停了一下，仿佛要咽下字里行间夹带着的刺，“那时，北蛮正在严抓大梁间谍，里通外族的一律处死，他身居高位也不例外，于是就被以一儆百了。”  
曹春花轻轻呼出一口气，眼睛闭上又睁开，眸子里的大漠风沙隐去，恢复成了一贯的烟视媚行，嫣然一笑道：“我说完了，下一个。‘百媚千娇’。”  
   
曹春花的下家是陈轻絮，正听故事呢突然毫无防备地被砸了这么个词，她张了张嘴，又张了张嘴，最后愤愤地端起桌上酒一饮而尽：“反正这个词跟我没关系。”  
沈易连连哄她：“娘子你别妄自菲薄啊，你再好好想想。”  
陈轻絮横了他一眼：“想什么，难道要我说我夫君百媚千娇么？”  
沈易自觉地闭了嘴。  
   
作为陈轻絮的下家，沈易接到的词是“娇生惯养”。  
顾昀相当了解沈易，知道他从小家里管教得严，除了啰嗦絮叨碎嘴子外没啥坏毛病，便笑吟吟地把他桌面的酒杯斟满，一脸的看好戏。  
沈易斜眼看了一眼顾昀，不怀好意地说：“那，我就来讲个顾昀小时候的故事吧。”  
顾昀：“嗯……？沈季平我没得罪你吧，而且我从小铮铮铁骨哪里就娇生惯养了？我……唔！”  
他抗议的声音被长庚塞来的一条酥炸小黄鱼堵了个严实。太始帝微笑着下旨：“沈将军别理他，请继续。”  
沈易：“遵旨！别看现在顾帅人模人样的，他小时候可不是东……啊那啥，可挑剔了。他那嘴刁的啊，蜂蜜尝一口能说出是什么花酿的，茶喝一口能说出产地和年份。最可怕的是他还挑食，不吃青菜，不吃酸的，不吃甜的，葱不吃生的，蒜不吃熟的，所有葡萄干果干一律不吃。有一回我去侯府找他，正逢先生讲完课，下人端来奶酪给他们一人一碗。啊对了，那时候长公主嫌儿子太矮，听说吃奶酪能帮着长个儿，每天都逼着他吃。本来也没什么，但那天厨房可能来了新人，不清楚他的口味，结果子熹喝到后面，在碗底发现好几个葡萄干……”  
长庚好奇地问：“然后呢？他把那几个葡萄干挑出来扔了？”  
沈易嗤笑一声：“何止。要说我们大帅也是霸气，从小就不容易妥协。他当时看见碗里的葡萄干后，愤怒里坐那里对着空气喷了五千字还不带标点符号的。还好那时先生先一步走了，否则听了还指不定怎么罚他呢。”  
大家想象了一下顶天立地无所不能的安定侯，小时候愤懑地对着空气喷几颗葡萄干的场面，集体差点笑疯了。长庚抹着笑出来的眼泪，望着顾昀说：“子熹你居然还有这一面，我还是第一次知道！”  
顾昀咬牙切齿，若不是顾忌着有外人在场，绝对会冲上来和沈易互挠：“沈季平你他娘的别瞎造谣，我那天主要是被……呃先生念的经给烦的，找个由头发泄一下罢了。我的心胸至于连个葡萄干都喷么？嗯？”  
葛晨没理他，连连催沈易：“然后呢然后呢？”  
沈易：“没什么然后了。后来我们去了边疆，边疆苦啊……啥都没有，物资也不丰富，执行任务时经常十天半月只能啃肉干喝凉水，连喝口热茶都是件挺奢侈的事。有一次我们刚结束一个长距离巡逻任务后回营，那天正好补充了物资，晚饭时出现了葡萄干。我原本想着要完，今天的炊事兵估计要被大帅罚了。没想到大帅盯着葡萄干看了半天，居然挑出来放嘴里，还嚼了好久。那眼睛亮的啊……就像刚过完冬的黄鼠狼，终于闻到肉味的样子。”  
苦寒的边疆驻军，把娇生惯养的京城少爷打磨成了铮铮铁骨的国之利器。  
   
顾昀一个不慎又被沈易揭了一回老底，正暗自磨牙，突然被下一个词砸了个满脸。  
沈易：“下一个由子熹来说，‘养军千日’。”  
顾昀这辈子大部分的时间都是泡在军营里，再考虑到顾家时代封侯，军权在握，在场没有一个人比顾昀更合适诠释这个词了。  
就在大家满心以为又能听到一个激动人心荡气回肠的故事，最不济也能是个大梁军方的奇闻异事。没想到顾昀移开视线，露出了一个恰到好处的羞赧表情：“沈将军你说什么呢，怎么这样下流……陛下还在这儿呢。”  
沈易茫然地张嘴愣在当场，仔细回味了半天，蓦地反应过来了，全身血色涌上脸，大声吼道：“顾！子！熹！你特么没救了你！”  
长庚看这俩人又准备掐起来了，连连来打圆场：“沈将军注意嗓子……子熹你就别欺负他了，人家回京一次也不容易，况且，”他弯了弯眼角，“这还不到一千次呢。”  
稳重老实的沈将军感觉自己快心梗了。  
   
   
第二天顾昀要启程西北，这晚也不能闹到太晚，大家看时间差不多了就纷纷告辞离去。  
长庚洗漱回来，推开卧室房门，见顾昀正坐在桌边。许是准备歇息了，顾帅长发披散，衣襟松垮，汽灯昏黄的光晕柔和了他有些锐利的轮廓，眼角的痣艳红灼眼。  
桌面上摆着一个高脚水晶杯，浅浅地盛着些葡萄酒，红宝石色泽的酒液在灯光衬托下晃动着近乎妖异的光。顾昀不知道在思考什么，拇指和食指无意识地搭在酒杯的杯柱上下滑动，灯光透过红酒酒液，给修长白皙的手指染上一层薄薄的暖色，看得长庚喉咙一紧，忍不住吞了一口唾液。  
顾昀听见门响，抬起头来，眼角一弯，桃花眼里碎了一把细微的光：“回来了？刚才晚宴就剩了这么一点酒了。这西域进贡的葡萄酒虽然没啥力道，但口感层次还是挺有意思的。”  
“子熹，你今晚不能再喝了。你……唔！”  
长庚还未说完，就见顾昀一仰头把杯中酒一饮而尽，然后起身板住他的脸，唇舌相交，渡来了一口浓郁芬芳的酒液。  
长庚现在已经不是当年那不谙情事的小处男，但碰上顾昀骨子里的天赋风流仍然是招架不住，很快就溃不成军。顾昀的舌头像灵蛇一样在他口腔里探索，扫过齿列和口腔内壁，不时有酒液顺着嘴角流下。在彼此嘴里搅动的那点酒精带着对方的气息顺着咽喉直下，仿佛是流动的火种一瞬间就点燃他的七情六欲，轰地一声在他脑中炸成一片燎天的火幕。  
“子熹……”长庚的声音带着情动后的暗哑，他恨不得立刻把对方拆吃入腹。他伸出手想抱住眼前人，却揽了个空——顾帅恰到好处地抽身而退，不愧是常年运筹帷幄的人，时机掌握得再精准不过。他后退一步，薄唇被酒液浸染得一片绯红，湿润亮泽，在他白皙皮肤的衬托下仿若花瓣一般诱人。  
真真是艳若桃李。  
长庚心动不已，正要上前，却见那人眼波流转，嘴角勾起一个促狭的笑：“时候不早了，明天臣还要骑马一天，今晚就不便伺候陛下了，陛下能恕个罪么？”  
长庚：“……啊？”  
   
几年前战火纷飞，他们刚刚在一起，那时长庚纵使被用针扎成了个刺猬仍不忘来撩拨义父，顾昀看得摸不得，被长庚光点火不管灭的行为憋了个半死。  
君子报仇十年不晚，天道好轮回。这还不到十年呢，顾帅就扳回了这一局。他非常清楚依长庚的性子，就算再怎么欲火焚身、抓心挠肝的，也不可能为了一时痛快而影响了第二天四境统帅领军出发，便心满意足地扬长而去，洗漱一下就扯被子上床睡觉去了，留下惨遭调戏的太始帝僵立当场。  
   
一晚，有人辗转反侧，有人好梦正酣。  
   
第二天，长庚还在半醒半睡的朦胧间，感觉身边有人悉悉索索地起床了。他迷迷糊糊地把眼皮扒开一条缝，看见窗外天光未明，顾昀已穿戴整齐。  
见他醒了，顾昀走过来在他唇上轻轻一啄：“我先去北大营整军，免得误了部队开拔的时辰。现在离朝会还有段时间，你再睡一会。”  
长庚手臂一伸，揽住顾昀的脖子，不依不饶地贴上去索吻：“我还要。”  
顾昀猝不及防被拉了一把，一下子没站稳直直往床上摔了过去，赶紧撑住床铺两侧，差点被气笑了：“小兔崽子别起腻，惹出了火等下你后悔都来不及！”  
长庚闻言，一下子醒了，眨巴着一双无辜的大眼睛，显然对于“惹出火”的事情无比期待，而且很想知道顾昀会怎么让他后悔。  
让他起不来床、上不了朝会么？  
笑话，大不了就今天托恙罢朝一天，反正也不是没做过这种事。况且，每次起不来床的人都是谁？嗯？  
   
顾昀扫了一眼，就知道他心中所想。他一脸坏笑，顺势把长庚两只手压在头顶，以压顶之势覆了上去，深深地吻下。  
在两人的情事中，虽然有时候顾昀也会来撩拨，但很少做这种压制型的主动。长庚被对方强势之吻冲击得大脑一片空白，前一天晚上未能纾解的欲望夹着铺天盖地之势卷土重来，一下子把他吞没。  
“子熹，你再这样亲我，我就……”喘息间，他吃力地从齿缝里挤出这么一句话。  
“嗯，怎样？”顾昀声音低沉。他腾出一只手挑开长庚的衣襟，略带薄茧的手指从咽喉一路滑下，停留在胸前突起，指甲在上面轻轻刮弄。  
长庚的身子犹如离水活鱼般弹起。“子熹！”  
“怎么了我的陛下？”顾昀低笑一声，低头含住长庚胸前那敏感处，呼吸喷在裸露的皮肤上，灵活的舌头似有似无地游走一圈，牙齿叼住乳尖突起轻轻研磨。他的手指饱蘸了十二分的情色四处游走，四处点火，顺着腰线寸寸下滑，停留在紧实的腰腹上，偏偏对长庚已快要爆炸的欲望之处熟视无睹。  
长庚敏感处受制于人，又被摸得头皮一片发麻，顾昀点燃的火种把他灼烧得口干舌燥得快要爆炸，在微把昏暗的光线里发酵成一室强烈的欲望。而那个可恶的人今天仿佛是刻意捉弄他，光顾着点火，就是不给他个痛快。他忍无可忍，打算翻身把那个正在兴风作浪的人掀下来就地正法，双手一用力……未果。  
不知什么时候，床头长长的帷带缠住了他被顾昀压在头顶的双手，虽然没有打死结，却也不是一时半会能挣开的。顾昀骑在他身上直起腰来，居高临下的视角带着不尽的得意：“我不是说了么，惹出火来你会后悔的。”  
长庚快憋疯了，一字一顿地低吼：“顾！子！熹！快放开我！”  
“你说啥？我听不见。”顾大帅耳目之毒虽然已解，但当年的耳聋梗仍然百玩不厌。他看着长庚拼命跟带子挣扎，无奈越用力缠得越紧，戏谑地说：“‘养军千日’，陛下不是说还不够一千次么？这次先欠着，等我回来再补上。”  
长庚被撩得浑身炸了毛，却见这人还凑过来吧唧一亲了一大口，吃了个香软的豆腐，眯着眼意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，看起来就像一只酒饱饭足的狐狸，看起来无限诱惑……也无限可恶。  
“唔，真香。”顾昀笑嘻嘻地说，翻身下床，一本正经地整了整衣服，“感谢陛下盛情招待，时辰不可耽误，臣这就出发了。欠下的咱们日后再说。”  
说完便走路带风地推门离去，只给咬牙切齿的皇帝留下一个飞吻，任其在昏暗的室内，独自跟纠缠的带子搏斗。  
   
就在长庚以为顾昀已经混出花儿来，再怎样也不会比这次更过分的时候，他接到了安定候寄来的战报。  
从当年长庚还是雁亲王的时候，顾昀每次随着战报必定会夹带一封私信，这次也不例外。但这回私信里没有以往的长篇风流文字，只有短短一句话。  
“太平待诏归来日。”  
   
太平待诏归来日，朕与将军解战袍。  
西北玄铁营驻地，傍晚，顾昀结束一天的巡防回到帅帐，想着自己给长庚寄的那封信，忍不住嘴角勾起。  
小兔崽子，我就不信这次撩不动你！  
   
这次边境异动本就不是什么大事，顾帅亲临坐镇更是如同一尊大神，吓得原本心思有些活络之徒纷纷俯首帖耳。顾昀闲得没事，就开始想办法消遣远在京城的干儿子，便有了那一封一句话的私信。  
这时，何荣辉掀开门帘走了进来：“大帅，京城来信。”  
“快，拿来我看看！”  
   
皇上给安定候的亲笔信上一如往常，只写了些京里寻常琐事，叮嘱注意身体之类的。并没有跟以往的信有什么不一样。  
顾昀越看越疑惑，难道自己上回那封信没起作用？不应该啊。  
就在这时，他看见皇上这封信的落款处，署名是一个单字：文。  
顾昀疑惑地看了半晌，突然顿悟，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
   
“哈哈哈哈！长庚这小子，也会玩这一套了！”  
笑声未落，突然门帘又被掀起，一个亲兵急慌慌地跑进来：“报！大帅，皇上亲临玄铁营驻地！”  
   
“嗯……？！我靠那小子怎么跑过来了？你们赶紧拖一拖他，让我躲一下……”  
顾昀一脸惊慌失色，长庚这么不打一声招呼就跑来，明显是被撩炸了，用脚指头想也知道不会给他什么好果子吃。就在他跟无头苍蝇似的满屋子打量哪个箱子能藏人时，就见一道修长的人影出现在亲兵身后：  
“这大晚上的，义父想躲哪里啊？”  
太始帝倚在门框上，慢条斯理、似笑非笑地道。  
   
夜还很长，才刚刚开始。  
   
   
   
=====================  
   
后记：  
   
如果有没看懂的同学，简单解释一下：长庚的名字叫李旻，所以署名单子一个文，就是旻缺日……懂？  
   
这篇文最开始就是这个沙雕脑洞：顾昀缺日-顾匀，李旻缺日-李文。后来觉得光是沙雕小段子没啥意思，干脆扩充成一篇文，为了让这个“日”字来得顺理成章，前面还玩了半天成语接龙。  
真是自己给自己挖坑。  
   
这篇文一度卡了挺久，因为我曾想挑战另外一种文风，一种和我以往完全不一样的文风，一种更为轻快、比较皮、合适用来写小甜饼的文风。当然以最后的结果来看，尝试不能算是太成功，还是有很长的路要走。  
不过这也算是我这种发刀爱好者码的第一篇小甜饼了。  
   
文中战损顾昀的葡萄干梗是来自亲妈P大的lofter，鉴于杀破狼是她亲儿子，我就让顾昀也继承了她的这个可爱的毛病了。  
前面用了一点篇幅写了家国情怀，这也是杀破狼这本书最感动我的地方。这本书不仅仅是将长顾的爱情，而是用了一个更大的格局，描述了一群人的情怀，包括玄铁营、临渊阁。那海清河晏的盛世太平背后，是数不尽的牺牲。  
原本葛晨的“忘乎所以”的词，原计划是想讲个跟奉函公相关的故事，可惜想了好几天都没有满意的，最后只能无奈砍掉这条线。有点可惜。  
   
下篇已发出，是激烈的军营车，有压制剧情，请自行前往。


End file.
